The HarknessHarpers
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Au of Jack's life if he had 2 more daughters, Gwen already had a family, Tosh adopts a nephew, Alice is missing and Jack is responsable for him. And Owen is with his middle daughter. With surprises in store...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of my retching echoed through the Torchwood hub, around 8am. My dad's boyfriend appeared in the open doorway.

"Liv, you alright?" He asked, in his broad welsh accent.

"I'm throwing up, late on, it's 8am, my dad's missing,and my throat burns. What do you thhink Ianto?" I sighed, "Sorry, Ianto, no I feel terrible".

He gave me a glass of water and I acecpted it smiling weakly. After drinkingitand spitting it down the sink I was heaved to my feet. I missed my dad, and my boyfriend. Owen. My Owen.

Owen was in London on a cleanup assignment at Canary Warf, despite the fact the 'battle' had been over a year ago. He was working with an old friend of The Doctor's, Sarah Jane Smith, she was called.

If what me and Ianto though was true, was infact true, then it mostlikely was. But I had to be sure. Running to the chemist had been the most embarrassing thing ever. Not to mention the funnylook the cashier had given me as I handed her my money. People were so judgemental.

Locking the door of my bathroom, I tried to put off looking at the results. I washed my hands, face, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, again, trying to prolong my limited freedom. Unable to put it off any longer, I peeked.

There it was. That little unholy plus sign. Like a crucifix, signalling the endof my free life.

Thirteen.

I was just thirteen. Almost forteen. My life was over. But I didn't care. Not about that. No all I cared about was how Owen was going to react. I could hardly hide it for long. The test had said I was three and a half weeks along.

Without telling Ianto I packed three weeks worth of clothes into a rucksack, I went to find him. He was with Robin. She was my sister and eight years old.

"I'm off"

"Where?" Ianto asked.

"London. The test came up possitive and he has to find out in person. Face to face. Not screen to screen". I explained.

"Be careful" he whispered hugging me. I kissed Robin on the head and left.

Walking to the station, I texted Owen, to tell him I was on my way just like we had planned, before he'd left. The pregnancy was unplanned though.

I had a two and a half train ride to look forward to. Lucky me. I was sat in a cabin with a young woman and her baby girl and boyfriend. When they caught me watching I had to prentend I was older, using one of my accents.

"She's gorgous" I told them.

"Bit of a handful really" he said. "But worth it" he added when she gave him a warning type look.

"Do you have any?" She asked.

"Me, no not yet anyway". At that the conversation was dropped as we arrived in Kingscross station London.

Leaving the train I scanned the crowd. There leaning casually against one of the stone pillars, was Owen. A wide cheeky grin spreading over his face. He was eighteen. Five years age difference. Not that it mattered. Age was just a number. Returning his grin, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lowered, his lips to mine, resting his hands on my hips. Making up for the two weeks he had missed.

Ignoring the 'tuts' and disaproving looks we were recieving he slung my rucksack over his shoulder and lead me to his car, with an arm around my waist.

Oh, how i had missed him!

Once at his hotel, we spent the evening on the sofa, watching whatever we could find on the telly. During the break, I rolled over to face him. I kissed him, feeling him go hard beneath me.

"Oo, naughty boy, I'm underage, don't ya know?" I joked.

"Mm, didn't have any objections the last time" he replied, mockingly.

"We need to talk," I told him seriously. We sat up, and he took my hands in his. "I'm sorry" I began and he went to interupt but I stopped him, "no, let me finish, I, I mean we, um, screwed up, I guess".

"What do you mean?" He asked me concerned.

"I, i'm pregnant" I stammered, unable to look him in the eyes. Risking a glance at him I saw the shock, fear and anger in his eyes. Without a word, he dropped my hands, snatched his jacket and left. Spilling the still almost full bowl of popcorn over the floor. Slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing I let my head dropped to my hands. Scrabbling on my hands and knees, I picked up and binned all the popcorn, washed and put away the bowl, before crawling to bed, sobbing.

Waiting for Owen.

The click of the lock roused me from my sleep. My eyes were red and sore from crying, so I stayed still.

A chill shot down my spine as he lifted the duvet climbing in behind me and closing the distance between our bodies. I turned to face him, scared of what he would say. I was little more thhan a child myself. He spoke first.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, taking me by surprise.

"I'm sorry too".

I lay there in his arms as he told me what had happened.

As he'd been walking he found a woman in the park in pain. Being a dr. he had investigated, and discovered she was infact in labour. He found her husband and helped deliver the baby, called an ambulance and made sure they were safe.

"As I watched them, they were so happy. I want us to be like that. You me and the baby. Our baby" he whispered.

"You mean it?" I mumbled.

"Ofcourse" he replied as he closed the distance between our lips drew back and I snuggled closer for warmth.

The next morning I woke alone. Within seconds I was bent over the toilet throwing up again.

Damn morning sickness! After rinsing the putred taste from my mouth I ventured into the kitchen for breakfast.

Bacon sounded good. As it sizzled I buttered the bread and added ketchup.

I felt him before I heared him. He put his arms around me from behind as I made my sandwhich. He'd been out for a paper, I realised as he'd tossed it to one side.

"Need a hand with that cleanup mission?" I asked him.

"We're almost done, and I don't want you or the baby in danger".

"It's only gathering alien items. 'We' will be fine".

"OK" he sighed. "Just be careful".

"I always am" I told him stalking off into the livingroom.

Once I was dressed we headed for the Warf, where we would meet up with Sarah Jane, her son Luke and his friends, Clyde and Rani. They were about my age and we got on well.

Over lunch we ordered chips to warm up. It was absolutly freezing!

We only had to finish the fial floor. All of the bodies had been taken care of a year ago, but the place was full of gadgets, weapons and, ofcourse, spaceships.

The ships were beyond repair and so needed disposing of. Weapons were to be destroyed and hidden from Unit at all costs. As for the useful gadgets, they were to be split between Sarah Jane and Torchwood. Although there was only one floor, it still took all week.

It was the last night before we were to return to Cardiff when we decided to talk about the future. Our future.

"It's simple" I told him, we'll bring our baby up the same way we were".

"Look where that got us," he joked.

"We're not that bad" I replied.

"Have you seen the situation?" He laughed.

"OK" I laughed, "she'll be fine. She's got a dad, and a mum. Something we never did".

"Backup, 'she'?"

"Yeah, our daughter. The one in my womb".

"Your only a month gone, you can't possibly know the sex yet".

"Runs in the family, on my dad's side" I explained. "The first born of any Harkness child is and always will be female".

"What 'bout your dad?"

"He has an older sister, my aunt Megan".

"Steven?"

"Alice lost marie at two weeks old from flu" I told him "convinced yet?"

"OK, suit yourself. I still think it's a boy though".

"You willing to bet on that?" I asked confidently.

"What we talkin' here?"

"If it's a girl, I choose the name and vise versa for a boy"

"And," he added, "the wrong parent has to change the first shit-filled diper".

"Suit yourself".

'Sucker' I thought as we shook on it.

I stood up from the sofa.

"Where you off?" He asked.

"One of the negative effects of pregnancy".

"What's that?"

"You always need to pee". As I dashed off I heared him chuckle and so wacked him with one of the couch cushions.

The following evening on the train home, I began to nod off so he wrapped me in his jacket, and drew me closer for warmth.

I couldn't wait to get home. Ianto had said the rift was picking up in activity and the kids were becoming a handful, and harder to keep safe.

Because of my 'condition' I would have to stay with the kids and out of harms way. This was normally what Toshiko did. Robin and Toby who were four and Steven and Skye, who were six. Toby was Toshiko's adopted son formally her nephew and Skye was Gwen's daughter.

They were all lively, and good practice. Kids were kids, despite genetics, they were all the same.

As soon as we'd arrived back, the alarms went off, Owen was wisped away in the SUV, while I was left with four l kids and to unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got bored so while the kids went to bed, I listened in on the coms.

'All I'm saying is that you're speedin' an' there're children' Gwen told Owen who was driving.

'Well if kids 're out at midnight, they've got it comin''. H ereplied and I chucked at his response.

There was a silence.

'Blowfish!' I heard Gwen shout.

'Take the wheel' Owen told her.

'Don't you dare Owen!' Gwen warned. But as usual, Owen ignored it, I could tell, as I heard gunshots probably out of a window.

The next thing I heard was the large cog door of the Hub opening, and the team coming through. Gwen giving instructions.

"Daddy!" I said hugging him.

"Hey, sweetie. Everythin' OK?"

"Yeah" I told him leaving to help Owen with autopsy prep.

The next thing we knew, Gwen and dad were arguing.

"You left us Jack!" Awquard silence followed. Only interupted by an alarm.

'Gonna be a busy night' I thought.

I had to loie my way out of going with them. But I doubted that my dad believed it. He could probably already knew I was pregnant. My pharamones would taste and smell different anyway. Keeping it from him wouldn't be an option. He was already suspicous of my not joining them.

When they returned, there was a much younger version of my uncle John Hart. That ment trouble. He'd warned me that the next time he visited there would be trouble and he wouldn't have a clue who I was.

He needed our help to find a futuristic map, type thing.

Tosh did a city-wide scan for it. There were three pieces. We'd need to split-up to find it and I had no way of getting out of this. Thankfully, I was with Owen. We were safer together.

Gwen would be with John and dad was with Ianto.

Gwen and John would search the docks. Dad and Ianto were stuck with an office building whilst Owen and me were made to go to the warehouse. Tosh would stay with the kids. I was amazing how they' not woken up from the noise.

"Found anything yet?" I asked Owen.

"Not yet" He told me.

We'd been searching for about an hour.

Finally I spotted it on a high shelf.

"Oen I found it. But I can't reach it" I groaned, balencing on a very unstable chair.

"Get down" he told me sternly, but caringly at the same time. As I held it still, he just managed to reach it.

John appeared as I helped him down. After handing him the capsual at gunpoint, Owen pushed me behind him as John fired, shooting Owen in the arm before fleeing the scene.

Following Owen's careful instructions I pulled out the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Harder than it sounds. I rang Gwen but there was no answer.

Thanks to Owen's 'mad' driving, - (putting it nicely) - we reached the docks in no time. Ianto was already there and searching.

"John could be back at the hub by now" I complained as we discovered he'd jammed our coms.

"Gwen!" we all shouted.

"I've got a signal we can track her with" called Ianto. "It's gotta be this row".

One by one we forced open the large containers.

"She's in 'ere. Olivia get the antii-poison kit".

"Here" I whispered softly, kneeling by his side.

"Once Gwen was ok, we made our way abck to the hub. John was already there and had all three pieces of whatever it was. He placed them together and a hollogram of a woman hovered about six inches above it. She explained how John had fallen into his trap and it was a device to kill whoever had killed her. In this case John!

Then he crossed the line again, by handcuffing himself to Gwen. But ofcourse, she had a plan. An insane plan. But also did Owen.

He caught up with us as they were about to head through the rift. The kids, now wide awake, stood by. Skye, Gwen's daughter, was almost in tears.

Owen injected a needle straight into John's heart. It was a mixture of all of our blood, miixed together, confusing the bomb with different DNA.

We threw the bomb into the rift and it blew up inside. Starting the whole night again.

"So, we all have to avoid ourselves. Great" moaned Owen. Sarcasm filled his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Just over a week later, Gwen had locked herself in the hothouse, on a phone call to the police. It wasn't anything to do with Torchwood. It was about the date she was supposed to go to court against Skye's dad Rhys. It had been almost a year since he'd been exposed for what he was.

Although he'd pleaded guilty, and admitted to everything, she was still required to testify against him, despite the fact she was only six years old.

Gwen's problem, was that she was on a seceret mission to Unit, and wouldn't be home , so I had volunteered to go with her as I was her babysitter.

On the day of the court hearing, I woke Skye as she'd stopped over at the Hub due to her mother's absense. I was relieved that I wasn't yet showing physical signs of pregnancy, as it would stir up all kinds of trouble.

I dressed in smart clothes and me and Skye caught the bus to the courthouse, in silence. Both of us nervous. Luckily I didn't look anything like my age. Signing us in at reception, we were shown to the waiting area. Once there we sat down and I gave her her teddy bear for comfort.

I sat with my arm around her, in court feeling her shake as the trial progressed. I had to sit with her as she had to take the stand. It was too much for her. A six year old girl.

The jury was given twentyfour hours to make their decision.

She was silent on the way home. I decided to call Gwen and tell her how things had gone, and where the trial stood. Skye also spoke to her but I had to step in when she broke down in tears. Getting off a stop early, I treated her to an icecream to cheer her up.

Once she'd finished she fell asleep, I carried her the short distance back to the Hub. I took her down on the lift and to bed. The trial had taken all day and she was exhausted.

Tapping, hastily, away at my keyboard I didn't hear Owen creeping up behind me.

He kissed my cheek and hugged me comfortingly. Gwen was returning tommorow, but it would be late at night, so we would be taking her back to the court. Owen was joining us and Toshiko had offered to bring the others. They'd meet us afterwards to hear the news. Good or bad.

Standing there, with Skye in Owen's arms beside me, waiting, I was nervous. We all were.

I took his hand for reasurence as the jury returned. He put Skye down and I put an arm around her as she shook.

"Could the foreman of the Jury, please stand" boomed the judge, making Skye and me jump. "Have you reached a verdictict, at which you are all agreed?"

"Yes sir" he spoke quickly and clearly.

"Do you find the defendant, Rhys Williams, to be guilty, or not guilty?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

We sighed with relief, and hugged Skye who was frozen with shock. Rhys swore under his breath.

Owen carried her outside to meet Toshiko and he other kids.

"Well?"

"He got life". Skye told her.

Going back to the Hub was joined by and awquard silence. None of us knew what to say. Though we were all happy to see, Gwen in millenium square.

Skye ran to her mother, who wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"He's gone away for life mommy" Skye whispered.

"I know sweetheart," Gwen replied softly, "I know." Picking Skye up she turned to me, "thankyou".

"No problem" I replied as she hugged me.

That evening, Gwen took Skye home, knowing that her daughter was safe and happy, and that they could both get on wiht their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As my due date grew closer, I grew larger. Almost everything was difficult, or uncomfortable.

Also, Owen had found my 'horny attitude' to be an advantage, but at the same time very demanding. When my dad had heard him say that, he had actually burst out laughing!

Another wierd factor was that my mother hadn't usually visited me twice a year, once at my birthday and once at christmas. Both had passed and yet she'd not been. I missed her. A lot.

My bet with Owen still on, I had thought about baby names, for my definate daughter. I wanted to name her after somebody my dad had known a long time ago. Rose was her name so I wanted to call my little girl Rosie.

My due date came and went and nothing happened. It got to the point, where we had started to naturally induce me.

Long walk- nope!

Spicey food- nothing!

Herbal tea- epic fail!

It got to the point that we tried sex. Still nothing.

Martha told me that for the baby's sake, she would need to induce me in the morning.

That night, I lay awake as I felt a twitch. Owen felt me flinch and woke imeadiatly. Breathing deeply, I struggled to sit up and put the bedside lamp on. We'd moved in to the apartment for the space. He called Martha and she arrived, within minutes.

By the time she arrived, I was only 3.4 cm dialated. I'd been walking around the apartment as Owen had instructed me. The contractions really hurt and were getting closer together.

When I was finally fully dialated I was exhausted. But all my strength was being put into having this baby. Soon after, Martha, told me she was crowning. After a life time of pushing, she was finally born.

I knew she was a girl.

"It's a girl" Martha annouced.

"Told you so" I murmmered to Owen, who's hand I was still gripping very tightly. He kissed my sweaty fore head and I could finally relax.

Once she was cleaned up, and Owen had cut the cord, she was given to me.

"Rosie, my little girl" I whispered.

I wasn't able to hold her long, because both Owen and Martha had told me to get some rest. Something I despeatly needed.

I'd gone into labour at 1:37 am. She'd been born at 4:45 am. The exact same time as me.

Now all I could do was rest.

_Thankyou for reading. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Keep reading as there are some doctor who related suprises in store for the next chapter..._

_Please R AND R. XXX_


	6. Chapter 6

I stirred as the light poured through the curtains. Rosie had slept since the birth and still asleep. I felt fingers stroking my hair. Looking up, I saw who it was.

"Mom" I whispered.

"Hello sweetie." **(a/n: guess who doctor who fans ;-p)**

I was so pleased to see my mother again. I hadn't seen her in almost a year. So happy that I threw back the covers and hugged her tightly.

"My little girl, now has her own."

"Sorry, I um, didn't tell you. Telling daddy was so scary enough, I mean come on, what was I suposed to say? 'Oh hi dad, glad you're home, by the way, I'm pregnant? I didn't know how to tell him, let alone you. I was scared." I almost sobbed.

"There, there, it's ok." She soothed.

"So, we're ok?"

"Ofcourse we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Most parents disown their pregnant teenage daughters."

My mother laughed.

After a week, I was getting used to being a mother, but things never failed to amaze me. At least I wasn't alone though. Owen was always on hand to give me a hand. Also, my dad had said I could go back to Torchwood when I was ready.

When Rosie was four months old, I decided I was ready to go back. She'd been to Torchwood plenty for checkups so this was nothing new to her. She normally slept most of the time. One thing that did concern me was temperature. The Hub, although, underground, was freezing at times.

My dad had managed to get some heating in the hothouse, so she would be in there mostly. I had a monitor incase she cried and there would always be either me or Owen not on missions. We'd put a lot of thought into this.

On the morning I was returning, I had to wake her up. Something, which she didn't like. For one, she cried like there was no tommorrow. She certainly had a set of lungs on her. Bit like me, my dad had said.

But Rosie would never be alone, thank god. There were still four other children at the Hub. Toby was normally in there reading. So at least he was quiet. Skye and Steven? That was different on so many levels. They argued like brother and sister. When they started they wouldn't finish without a winner. At least they were normally in the conference room or their bedrooms. Robin, Robin was also a different matter. She liked the T.V, and video games and anything technological. So she was normally with Toshiko.

My mother had stuck around for the first few weeks but had been summond back to the prison before long. Turned out she had a mission which she could earn a pardon for doing. I would miss her but I knew she would be fine.

The morning of my return arrived and oddly enough, Rosie was already awake. Once she was dressed and fed, Owen strapped her into her carseat, where she fell asleep almost instantly. When we got there, I took a deep breath of the sea air. It was good to be back. As we rode the lift, Myfanway swooped around us, as if she was welcoming me home. Rosie who was awake, watched in awe.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Asked my dad as we stepped onto firmer ground.

"Right here" he lifted her from the seat and gave her a cuddle. Although she'd not seen him much, Rosie knew her grandad.

"Be careful dad, she's not well." I warned him. According to Owen she had a baby tummy bug, so she'd been throwing up a lot. Just as I warned him Rosie was sick, making my dad jump.

"Whoa".

"Warned you" I said whiping my daughters mouth. I took Rosie back and dad went to change his shirt. Once he was gone Owen and me smirked at eachother and laughed.


End file.
